


More Than One

by BrownieFox



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always more than one way that the world is viewed at. Different views can be incredibly similar or extremely different. It's all in the eye of the beholder. </p>
<p>Amy Rose is one of the seven Freedom Fighter Elites. Their mission: to take down the main leaders of the Seven of Chaos and thus bring the organization itself crashing down. Nobody knows what they want with the seven Chaos Emeralds, but surely it can't be anything good. Not to mention, they have such a strange team, lead by a blue furred, green eyed hedgehog.</p>
<p>Amy, you'd better keep an open mind. The Seven of Chaos have a different view than yours. And you might find yourself rejecting it when greeted with harsh truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so at first everything is a little bit vague, but REST ASSURED! Everything will be explained.

**_ AMY _ **

**_*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-*_ **

Like on any other day, I was awoken from my beautiful, restful sleep by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I longed for more sleep but that really wasn't an option. Not in my line of work anyway. As I got dressed for the long day ahead, I turned on the news. Better find out just  _how_ long of a day it'll be.

_"Thank you, Janet, for your thoughts on the election coming up. And now, for your latest on weather and war."_

The gray mongoose, Jim, went to a screen next to his seat.

_"Today it looks like we're in for a chance of rain; temperature is going to be a bit on the cooler side, so thicker gloves are advised. Green Hill is in for a flood soon, and caution is advised if you're making preparations to go there. Meanwhile, the Seven of Chaos have yet to make another move after getting the 6_ _th_ _Chaos Emerald. Hopefully our Freedom Fighters will be able to stop them, though hope has been getting a bit low."_

Sighing, I turned off the TV again. I couldn't take all of this waiting. You see, I was not only part of the Freedom Fighters, but also a member of the elite team that had formed to combat the Seven of Chaos. Today, we wouldn't be able to do much it seemed, since the Seven still had yet to make a move, but patrol was still necessary. If nothing else, it at least made the citizens feel a bit safer. We couldn't have them panicking right now.

I met up with the others in the kitchen. All of them were already there, eating cereal and toast. There was Princess Sally Acorn, wearing her blue gear. She waved me over to the spot right next to her. Antoine D'Coolette was sitting on the other side of her, sharpening his sword in a somewhat bored manner. Bunny was cleaning up the kitchen, the task made simple by her 3 mechanical limbs. Some mobians would go to Ivo Robotnik, our most powerful ally against the Seven of Chaos, and ask him to turn them into robots so that they had a better chance fighting the Seven. Bunny only went for the part-roboticization.

Rotor was off to the side, fiddling with some new device or other while Nicole talked him through what he was doing. He constantly had to upgrade our gear, since the enemy's weaponry always seemed to be one step ahead of ours. Hershey was calling her boyfriend again, Geoffrey, and I'm always surprised that they haven't gone ahead and tied the knot yet. The final member of our group was Mighty, who was texting his friend Ray again. Those two were like brothers to each other.

I had been only half-way through my bowl of oatmeal when the lights went out, shrouding the room in darkness. For a moment, an eerie silence filled the room as we waited for the emergency light to turn on. When it did, we all exchanged meaningful looks. We all knew what this meant. The Seven of Chaos was finally making their move. The final Chaos Emerald was in this building, and they had come for it.

We moved out in a group, searching for the Seven. Although the Seven of Chaos was indeed a group with a large amount of members, there were seven main mobians in charge. They were the ones that always, personally, went after the emeralds.

It didn't take very long to find two of them. Peeking around one of the corners, the leader of the air force stuck out plainly in the darkness, while the leader of the ground troops merged with the shadows. They weren't even trying to be quiet, talking loudly to each other the entire time.

"Honestly, darling, I don't understand why we had to cut the power. It doesn't bother me, obviously, I'm a bat, but how will those little Freedom Fighters admire my fighting style if they can barely see it?"

That one was Rouge, and albino bat. Rouge had once been a world-renounced thief, and now worked with the Seven of Chaos. Next to me, Hershey stiffed and her fur rose. We had all been trained to combat one of the Seven, and Hershey was supposed to be able to take down Rouge.

"That really isn't our main concern right now."

Grumbled the black and red hedgehog next to her, Shadow. Until a year or two ago, Shadow had been held in a high-security prison. The only man-made mobian in existence and supposedly the 'ultimate life-form', he was a force to be reckoned with. Bunny had been chosen to combat him, since her robotic limbs gave her a bit more of a chance that the rest of us had.

As one, we all stepped into their path. Shadow fixed us all with the scowl that seemed permanently etched into his face. Rouge just gave us a mix between a smirk and smile.

"An just where do you think y'all are goin'?" Bunny and Hershey stepped to the front of the group, fixing the two with glares.

"How nice to see you all again. Aw, none of you've gotten a ring on your finger yet? Don't worry; I'm sure it'll happen eventually. I saw Geoffrey at the jewelry store the other day ring shopping." Rouge winked at Hershey, whose fur bristled impossibly more.

"Don't you dare go near him!" The black and white cat leaped at Rouge jumped back with skills that a gymnast would envy. Shadow, who had been standing impossibly still, also leap into action, guns out and firing into our group. Bunny's robotic arm shot out, deflecting the bullets before they could hit any of us.

"Y'all go find the others! Hershey an' I can deal with these two!" Bunny called over her shoulder as her leg swung towards Shadow. He caught it and used it to throw her into the wall. Looks like the base was going to need another remodeling.

Sally nodded and led our group further into the twisting halls that we knew so well. There wasn't time to dilly-dally with those two. There were five more somewhere in the base, searching for the Emerald. We couldn't allow them to get their hands on it. With all seven Emeralds, who knows what type of things they'll be capable of. In the end, we didn't have to go far in order to find two more of the Seven.

"Can't you just burn down the walls or something? Wouldn't that be an easier way to find the Emerald?"

"Silver, you and I both know that it could result in a huge explosion-"

"Which I could shield us from."

"… maybe if we don't find anything soon."

The clear voices of the tactician and the explosives expert carried down into our hall. The tactician was a silver hedgehog named Silver who could levitate objects with his mind and was supposedly from the future. The explosives expert's name was Blaze. She was a purple pyrokinetic cat that claimed she came from another world. I swallowed nervously. Antoine had been trained to fight Blaze, and I, I was supposed to take down Silver. But in all the times that we had faced each other, I had never come out on top.

Blaze and Silver turned the corner, stopping as they saw us, their conversation dying mid-sentence. Antoine was the one to spring into action first, sword at Blaze. Silver simply used his powers to throw Antoine into the wall before his blade could hit. I drew my twin knives out, ready to fight. Honestly, I think I could fight better if I used my Piko-Piko hammer that I had in my closest but…

I jumped to the side, avoiding a rock that the silver hedgehog had thrown at me, going so fast it would've done permanent damage. Now wasn't the time to dwell on my problems. Now as the time to fight, to protect the mobians who were looking up to us. Even if I can't win this fight, if I can at least keep Silver occupied for a while, then maybe the others can stand a chance.

**_SALLY_ **

That left three on our team and three on their team. Rotor and Mighty followed behind me. Mighty had gotten really quiet, but he always did before we ran into them. We found them in the room where we were storing the Chaos Emerald inside of a force field, powered by the Emerald itself.

Mighty's match was the guy who trained their new recruits, Knuckles the echidna. He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed, arms crossed. I could hear Rotor growl slightly as he spotted his enemy, part of the reason why everything constantly needed upgrades. Tails the fox was the youngest of the Seven, but the smartest out of the lot. He was in front of the control panel and he was obviously trying to hack into it. Behind him, his two tails swirled in constant motion. And then there was the leader of the entire organization, the one who I had been trained to fight against.

Sonic the hedgehog was a bright blue color. He was one who not only ran with the wind, but put it to shame with his speed. I think that if something had gone different, something in the cosmos had shifted and changed how things had happened, he could have been a good person and a strong ally. But not in this world. Here, he was somebody that needed to be put down before he caused serious damage. And this great and powerful force was currently sleeping on the floor.

"By the order of the princess, I command you all to stop." I called out. I didn't really expect them to obey me, but I had to make our entrance known somehow. Tails barely spared us a glance over his shoulder, and Knuckles gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Sonic opened one of his eyes lazily before closing it again, replying,

"Yeah, sure, after we get the Emerald."

I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in my throat. Each time we had met them previously, they treated us like we weren't worth their time. Bringing out my energy blades, I ran at Sonic, bringing them down on him-only to find him behind me, my blades cutting though the floor. Sonic gave a whistle.

"Wow, looks like that would'a hurt."

Knuckles snapped out of his statue-like position, spiked fists heading towards Mighty. Mighty rolled into a ball, protecting himself. I would've sighed if I wasn't so busy trying (and usually failing) to block Sonic's spin attack. I've seen Mighty give his all before, and this wasn't it. Meanwhile, Rotor had lunged at Tails, fists hitting one of the fox's tails before the kitsune could dart out of the way. A device could be seen still lodged into the control panel, continuing the hacking.

The next few minutes was little more than a blur or fists, blue fur, blades, red dreads, and yellow-orange tails. Then, there was a humming sound as the hacking finished and the shield surrounding the Emerald came down. Sonic, who had been struggling to dodge my blades just a second ago, slipped through my defenses and kicked me in the stomach. The air rushed out of me and I fell to the ground. Mighty lay unconscious a few feet away from me, and Knuckles came over while I was struggling for breath and held me down. Tails had somehow managed to get Rotor pinned to a wall, holding him there with his namesakes.

Sonic approached the Emerald. I struggled against Knuckles, but he was a whole lot stronger than he looked. The final Emerald was dark blue, matching Sonic's fur almost perfectly. His fingers swiped it out of the air, looking it over in his hands to make sure that it was the real thing. There wasn't any reverence in the act, and I don't think he would have treated it any different if it was a piece of fried chicken.

Feet pounded down the hall into this room, and a small light of hope ignited in my heart that it would be the rest of the Freedom Fighters. No such luck. The Shadow and Rouge entered their room. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten any major injuries. Looks like we had lost again, when it had mattered most of all.

"Oh, isn't it just lovely! Especially now that we have a complete set." Rouge glided over, hand reaching for the Emerald, but Sonic pulled it back.

A large explosion made everybody turn towards the wall that the muffled sound had come from. Mighty's ears twitched, though he didn't wake up. That explosion was followed by another one, and another one, and yet another one, each one louder and sounding closer. Eventually, the wall we were all staring at exploded. I shut my eyes tight and turned by head away as debris filled the air. Sonic simply created a energy field using the Chaos Emerald and protected himself.

When the air cleared, Blaze and Silver could be seen standing in the gaping hole. Blaze stood in front of Silver, and Silver had made a force field around them. They both stared at us awkwardly for a moment before pointing at each other like five year old.

"BLAZE DID IT!"

"IT WAS SILVER'S IDEA!"

Sonic just chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon guys, let's get going."

Then Knuckles fist hit my head, sharp pain filled me, and the world faded into blackness.


End file.
